A New World
by Fearedone223
Summary: The unthinkable happens when a 16 year old gets thrown out of his depressing life and into the world of Equestria to live out the rest of his life as a pony. With a the help from some new friends and some special ponies, will he decide to go home, or be chained by an undeniable love
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Authors notes: Thank you for taking the time to read my first story, it won't be as good as most of the things you read on this site, and just to add, the main character does share a resemblance to me so. Anyways i hope you enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Hi, my name is James, James Poyones (POY-OWN-US) i am a 16 year old guy, who hasn't had a serious girlfriend in his life. I'm pretty average looking, about 5'7 black hair with purple in my bangs, it's kinda short and spiky in the back but i have long bangs in the front,i was never very social ever since my parents died, well i guess i should say i was depressed. i loved them so much, and to lose them and be stuck with a drunken idiot of an uncle and an abusive druggie aunt, either way, i always thought of them and i instantly didn't care about those two idiots who are forced to take care of me. anyways, my parents were heads of a firm, and they needed to go on a business trip to japan to sell a certain item to a client i guess, and on the flight back there was something wrong with the engines and, they went down, straight into the ocean.

everyday after school i come home get yelled at and shamble my way to my "room" all there was, was a small desk in the corner with a computer and a bed that was missing a leg. i often checked out reddit to get a few laughs in hopes of getting some happiness back in my life. i soon found a particular show that stuck out from the rest, a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, i loved that show. the characters, the songs, and the messages about friendship, i loved it all. but my favorite pony is Derpy Hooves, because shes different, just like me. little did i know how perfect she was though

it was a Friday like any other friday, i said bye to all of my three friends (yeah three friends) and i headed to the bus. when i got on, i started to watch an episode of MLP on my iPhone since i had 45 minutes of a bus ride to kill. I picked my favourite episode, winter wrap up. As the episode ends and Twilight is helping them get organized, i looked out the window and for some reason it was already dark, but i didn't really put much care into it, because i was at my bus stop, and it was only until i got off the bus i realized there was no one on the bus, and i couldn't see the bus any more, and i couldn't see any houses or the road, or my own feet. At this point i was pretty freaked out about the whole thing, so i just decided to keep walking and see if i can find anything. I walked for what felt like an hour but was probably 20 minutes. After about 10 minutes of more walking i started to see a small white light not too far, i was a little sceptical at first but i kept on walking towards it to see what it was. I was nearing the light when suddenly a very beautiful woman walked towards me from the bright light.

"James" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" i thought but i didn't respond.

"Welcome to your new world" she said as if i responded to her, even though i didn't say a word to her since she started talking.

Then the woman faded away to nothing and the light started to grow bigger and brighter, until all i could see was a bright and blinding light then, nothing.

NOTES: sorry for the short beginning to the story but i just wanted to see how you guys would react to my story but remember it's just the beginning and i have A LOT of ideas so if people continue to like my story then this story/series will go on for a while (i hope anyways) but yeah like i said thanks a lot for reading this and i really want your feedback so please tell me what you think. i made some changes to the story because i decided i wanted it to take a different direction then just a clopfic, i wanted to imput some real romance and care into it so i hope you like this version more than the last


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken In Equestria

"UHHH, my fucking head"

I awoke to a bright blue sky with almost perfectly white clouds, and a warm sun, almost as if it's summer, even though it was mid fall. I tried to stand up but couldn't balance myself on my legs like i normally could, so i fell back down and closed my eyes again.

'What the hell is going on' I thought as i rubbed my face. But to my surprise as i raised my hand to my face, i didn't see a hand, but a horse's "hoof"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" i yelled as i realized my hands were now these horse hands, er, feet thingies.

'Ok what the fuck is going on, i have horse hand foot thing for hands, but why?' i thought as i kept on trying to get my balance. After many tries to stand up i finally got my balance and tried to walk forward but fell flat on my face.

"Ow!" i yelled as my face hit the dirt ground. 'Oh fuck it, if i can't walk then why not just crawl' as i started to crawl i realized that it was a lot easier than walking normally is, so i got up on all fours and started to walk like i used to when i played horse as a kid. I saw a little river to my left, so i headed over to get my bearings and look around. As i arrived to the river i sighed and thought again

'Where in the hell am i, i don't recognize this place at all, was i shot. Am i dead?'

I hit myself in the face and concluded. I'm not dead.

'Ok so I'm definitely not dead, and i don't feel drugged, so what the hell is going on. I don't get it at all"

I sat back on the ground and began splashing the water with my feet. Or, what used to be my feet at are now horse foot thingies. I was curious as to how i looked now that I'm a horse man. I peered over the water's edge and was almost terrified at what i saw.

"What the fuck is this, this can't be me can it!" i exclaimed as i touched my face with my 'hooves' but even though i had no fingers on my hooves it felt as if i had them, almost as if i had invisible fingers sprouting out of my 'hooves'

'Ok, it's time to state so facts now. One; i look like a character from my favourite show, My Little Pony. Two; I have no idea where i am or how i got here. And lastly three; i have no idea how i look like this or why, but i intend to find out by following that path and seeing where it leads. It looks kinda yellow, and it's kinda wide, more wide than any other side walk i have been on, but it doesn't matter it's just a stupid path.

I walked, or trotted for about ten minutes until i saw something that nearly made me feel like jumping for joy or running in terror. It was a pink pony with big puffy hair (that apparently smelled like cotton candy, or so the fanfics said) i didn't know what to do. 'Should i run' i thought 'that would probably make me more suspicious than i probably already seem' so i decided to just try to walk by normally, if possible. As i neared pinkie pie i could feel myself getting more and more nervous almost as if i thought she was going to kill me (no reference to cupcakes there) i tried not to look at her as we crossed paths. But, it was no use as soon as she caught my eye i was done for. She knew i wasn't from town and the expected reaction happed

*GASP*

And she ran away, just like the reaction she had with twilight in the first episode of the show. I knew that within twenty minutes the whole town would know about the new black and purple manned stallion that just arrived into town, and that was something i really did not want.

"Well" i let out with a sigh "I'm both scared and extremely excited. God damn it what am i gunna fucking do. I know now that I'm in an animated TV show for kids' world, with no damn idea of how i got here. *sigh* well i guess i can try and get some answers from twilight, but then again she has no idea who i am or that I'm not from this place, or well, world for that matter" i thought out loud while i rubbed my head while i tried to think of more ideas of how to handle the situation of not knowing how i got to a magic, fictional world in a cartoon.

"WAIT A MINUTE, what about the princesses, they might know!" i yelled from excitement of the thought, even though it was a long shot, it was a glimmer of hope to finding out how i got here and how i can get back to my life in the "human" world, even though it was not a perfect world, it was still my world that i know i would eventually miss, and i feel like that moment is coming, Soon. So i thought of some plans on how i was going to get my way to Celestia and Luna in hopes of find out why I'm here. So i came up with a plan

"Ok. Step one, get to know some ponies in town and get some sort of place to stay. Step two, go see the pricesses." Easy enough i thought as i walked further along the path in the direction that pinkie headed in hopes that, that is the direction of Pony Ville. I could only hope, right?

So i headed off, on a path that just might lead to me getting back home.

NOTES: Thanks a lot for watching chapter 2 of A New World, these first few chapters i kinda rushed through so you guys could get a feel of how the series will be played out, in 2-3 page entries every once a week maybe more if the entry requires more detail than the average entry, any way i hope u liked it and keep reading, and please i really want to know how you feel about the story so feel free to leave a review . Sincerely –F3


	3. Chapter 3: A New Meeting

As i neared what was probably Pony Ville (from what i have seen on the show) i saw all the ponies that you would normally see in the background of an episode of MLP. Lyra, BonBon, Dinky, the doctor. and one particular dragon. Following a purple and pink manned pony, while quickly writing a letter, most likely to the princes. I stood there thinking 'how the hell am i going to introduce myself to twilight as though i don't know her, and i need to do it before she bumps into one of her friends. It would make it a lot easier.'

So i decided to do the easiest thing and just walk up to her and give her the friendliest "Hey" that i could. I began to walk over to her when suddenly she turned and started my way. I had no idea why she would walk towards me; did she know i was going to her? No, way.

"Hey there" she said almost as though she knew me.

"Um, hi. I'm..." SHIT i forgot to make a pony name for myself while I'm here. Umm, OH i know.

"I'm, Dark Light. Yeah i know weird name huh?" 'Shit i hope she believes me' i thought almost praying .

"Oh, no i think it's a great name, and I'm Twilight Sparkle. I work at the library in the middle of town, are you new to town?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Um, yea actually i just moved her from, uh, Manehatten"

"WOW, you lived in Manehatten, that's so interesting. You know one of my best friends lived there for awhile, but she moved back so she could work on her family farm. Oh and i forgot to ask, you're the new stallion that Pinkie ran into right, she's a pink earth pony. Do you remember her?"

"Well all i remember was her gasping in my face and jumping in the air, then running away. But yes i remember, and yes it's probably me she was talking about." I said a bit annoyed to do the fact that i really didn't like pinkie all that much, but i would have liked her more if she said "hi"

"Oh. Yea sorry about that she gets kind of excited about meeting a new pony, whether they say hi to her or not, she wants them to be her friends, and i forgot to mention, this" she said as she pointed her hoof over to the purple and green baby dragon "Is spike, my assistant. He's a dragon i know but he is very friendly, say hi spike" she said while turning her head to spike

"Hiya there, uhh Dark Light it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm spike" he said while showing his shy side, i guess i looked a bit scary.

"Hey, spike it's nice to meet you too, so you're a dragon huh, that's cool can you breath fire yet" i asked while trying to seem nice while trying to make friends the baby dragon. Hell maybe if he likes me he might convince Twilight to let me stay at the library.

"Oh yea i can breathe fire, watch this" he said very confident and proud as he let out a mini, green, flying ball of fire that only reached about 2 feet from his mouth.

"SPIKE" Twilight yelled at the dragon causing him to stop his mini fire breath "i told you before, no fire breath. You remember what happened last time, AJ was not happy when she found out one of her apple trees burnt down, now was she?"

"No, she wasn't" Spike let out with a sigh. "I just wanted him to see how cool i am Twilight, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry" I butted in "I should have asked if he could or not, i should have known he would have wanted to show me" i stated while trying to get the heat off of spike. I didn't want to see him get in trouble because of what i said.

"Oh no, it's not your fault Dark Light, he should have known better then to be so careless and do something i asked him not to do"

"Still" i said "he must have forgotten right spike?" i said still trying to get spike out of the red light.

"Yea, i forgot and I'm really sorry Twilight, please forgive me" he said almost pleading .

"It's ok spike you're still my number one assistant" Twilight said trying to lighten the mood. "So" she sated "where will you be staying here in Pony Ville" she said while looking at me now.

"Well you see, i don't really have a place to stay in Pony Ville. I lost all my money on the way here, i was uhh, robbed on the train, while i was sleeping" 'yea that's believable!' i thought in hopes of her believing my story.

"OH DEAR, that is terrible, how could somepony do something like that, take someponies money and leave them with nothing" she said sounding very sympathetic

"Yeah i know it's horrible, but ya know what can you do right?"

"Not that's not right, you need somewhere to but where, i could ask Rarity she might let you stay at the boutique if i asked" she said almost talking to herself for reassurance.

"Well i don't want to hassle you, if anything a cardboard box will do" i said with a smile, she replied with a light chuckle and a smile back.

"well i guess you could just stay with me at the library for a couple of nights before you get a job, would that be alright?" she asked looking a little shy but happy.

"That would be amazing!" i exclaimed with a big smile "thank you so much"

"It's no trouble after all you look like a nice stallion, and i don't think you be any trouble. Right"

"Oh no, i won't be any trouble at all, promise" i said with a reassuring tone in my voice

"ok good, I'll take you there now, and we might even run into a few of my friends on the there, that will be good concidering you don't know anypony in town right?"

'Actually i know all of your friends and you, and ponies you don't even know' i thought but wouldn't dare say "No i don't know any, except you and Pinkie Pie, you said her name was" trying to act cool

"Yes that's her name, and just follow me and I'll lead you to the library where spike will show you around, and might i ask what's in the bags your carrying?"

'Bags?' i thought while looking at my back.

"Oh yeah my school bags"

"Your school bags?" she quickly responded

'OH SHIT, i said that out loud' umm sorry i meant work bags, yea it holds all my supplies for when i get a song idea." 'Oh shit that was close!' i thought in relief

"Oh! So you're a musician then, right" she excitedly said

"well i guess but I'm not famous or anything" I'm not going to lie I'm a pretty good singer and i can play the guitar and i make some pretty good Dubstep songs to top it off, so i guess i could be called a musician.

"Well that's cool, maybe you could play me a song sometime" she said with a wink

"Yea i would love to" saying back while giving a sly smile in the same tone, kinda flirty, i guess that's how Twilight is with guys. Never read that in a FanFic before. Spike must have caught on to how we were acting and quickly said "WELL, let's get a move on Twi we don't got all day"

"Yes you are right spike" she said turning around while brushing her tail on my face "you coming Dark?" she said while letting out another wink.

"Yea I'm coming" i said as i walked close behind

'WHAT THE FUCK, was a pony from a children's show just hitting on me? And why the hell did i start to flirt back" i thought with a sigh 'and why did i kind of like the fact that she was flirting with me? Oh well it's not important, what is important is i have a place to stay tonight, YES!'

Notes: This chapter was mainly talking and I'm sorry but i needed to get him introduced to Twilight first in order for what's happening next. Anyway i hope you liked this installment of

A New World –F3


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight's House

As i fallowed close behind Twilight, i repeatedly found myself staring at her flank, but each time i looked away and told myself 'C'mon man, she's not a human, it's not natural. BEING HERE isn't natural, but I'll figure out the reason for that later. But still, i can't stop thinking of reasons; did i die? Is this a punishment for something? Whatever, back to the point, Twilight is a pony so i need to stop staring at her flanks for the simple reason that, she is a pony' but i forgot to realize i am also a pony, so it's socially acceptable, and legal.

"Enjoying the view?" Twilight asked as she stopped walking as we arrived at the library. But spike wasn't there, he must have ran inside to clean up a bit before we went in

"Sorry! i uhh. I was just lost in thought, i didn't realize i was staring at your uh, flanks" i said nervous as a 9th grader in the senior hallway.

"It's ok, i didn't say i minded, besides it's kind of like a complement you know, it's like saying i have nice flanks i guess" she said sounding relaxed, almost like it was not big deal even though i was staring at her ass.

"Oh, well then i guess you're welcome, it does look very nice". 'What the fuck am i doing, flirting with a fucking pony again?!'

"Well *giggle* Thank you" she exclaimed with a grin across her face "how about we head inside, i think spike is done with cleaning up the place a little bit" she said sounding happy that I'm staying in her home for free.

"Thanks again" i said as i walked into the humongous library "but how am i going to pay you back for this?" i exclaimed sounding sincere even though i really didn't care. I know it sounds a bit dickish but i didn't care, it's not like I'll have debt to pay when i get back to my own world, right?

"oh you won't need to pay me, all you'll need to do is help around a little bit, not too much work just maybe cook or clean up a bit, is that alright?" she asked.

"Hmm, yeah i guess that's fine, just don't toss all your books on the floor" i said with a wink as i started to look at all the books on the shelves.

She smirks "oh yeah? And what would you do if i did?" she then said with a wink.

"Well" i exclaimed "then I'll just throw them out" i said in a joking manor.

"NO! Please whatever you do just don't throw them out" she said sounding like she thought what i said was meant to be serious.

"Wow, Twi don't worry, i was just kidding, sorry" i said sounding surprised by her reaction.

"Oh, yea i knew that" she said with a nervous giggle that was obviously fake and started towards a far door "well, this is where you will be staying for as long as you need" she opens a door beside a book case that reads Ancient Pegasus History

'well it's nice to have some nice reading material' i thought sarcastically in my mind "thanks Twi, i really appreciate you doing this for me!"

"Oh it's no trouble, besides spike seems to think your an alright stallion, in fact he made a joke about me and you goi..." she stopped herself from continuing "actually, you know it's not that funny heh, so i hope you find the bed alright, the blankets are in the cupboard there beside the lamp. Well will be in the study reading some books if you need me and spike will be in the kitchen getting dinner ready if you need either of us" she said both nervous and excited

"Alright Twi, thanks again, ill set up here and unpack and ill come visit you in the study" i said sounding friendly and thankful

"Okay, see you then" she said lying with a grin on her face as she turned away, but this time, as she turned her tail was pushed by a breeze and i caught eye with her purple marehood. 'HOLY SHIT' i thought with a big smile on my face as i stared at it for as long as possible before she shut the door, it was neat and properly taken care of on her part, it looked strangely like a humans vagina and i know what both look like, and a horses pussy looks nothing like that, but twilights looks exactly like a humans. I guess that's a good thing though considering I'm starting to find mares more attractive than regular human girls. But whatever that's beside the point, just saw Twilights pussy and it looked amazing, so welcoming and it looked a bit wet.

But as i was thinking this entire she turned around and right before she closed the door, she flashed me a wink and shut the door

"Holy fuck, so far, i love this living as a pony in Equestria thing. I mean i have a mare hitting on me already and i have only been here for about 4 hours, and every pony seems really friendly so far, granted i have only really talked to one and a dragon" i said quietly to myself as i walk toward the closet that Twilight said has the blankets in it. I open it and i take out a blanket, its white and purple, with a lace border on it with hearts in it. Obviously it's Twilights, you could tell instantly.

I lay the blanket on the bed and set my backpack, which was not a backpack anymore, it's now a fanny pack or i guess a filly pack in this case. I place it on the bed and turn the lamp that was sitting on the bedside table and opened the bag. I pulled out my smart phone, a charger, my wallet ($60, buss pass, school I.D and a picture of my mom and dad) a novel i was reading and my house keys.

'Hmm i guess my laptop is gone then' i thought to myself not caring much. I also pulled out a pair of headphones and some purple hair dye 'i don't know why i put that in my bag, but i guess i don't really need it since it looks like my hair is permanently black and purple now, but i should keep it just in case'

I take a step back to analyze what i have here with me. Smart phone, Withering Heights, headphones, wallet, and charger sixty bucks, a bus pass and a picture. Hmm that seems like not much, but I'm pretty sure i can go off this until i can see the princesses. I turn on my phone just like i normally would, it's so weird, it's like i have invisible fingers on my hooves, anyways i check the time and its only 1 o'clock. 'But, how? When i left school it was well passed 4 on a winter day, so it would be pretty near dark already, i guess time is slower here, which means for longer days and nights then, well at least i can get more sleep then i used to' i thought to myself happily.

I but everything back in my bag and lay down to try to take in everything that's happening and relax, even though i just saw an amazing pussy that was on a pony, and not a human, and I'm starting to feel different about ponies and it's a little weird.

And almost on cue a i was thinking about all this, the most beautiful pony i have EVER seen flies by the window and crashed into the ground, she was flying wobbly and uneven wasn't surprising that she crashed, it was bound to happen. I look out the window and i see her, the blonde manned and gray pony face first into the ground with her flanks in the air but her marehood was covered by her tail and i couldn't see if all pony vaginas were the same of that of a humans, but all i can say is that this pony, even though i saw her face for a split second, i knew that she was perfect, even with her derpy eyes.

NOTES: REALLY SORRY for the late entry but it was the holidays and i needed to buy presents for family and friends and my girlfriend, but rest assured the schedule will be going back to normal, an entry once a week. I hope you like this installment of A NEW WORLD, keep reading Bronies


	5. Chapter 5: What Makes Him Special

I step out of my room and meet twilight at her study, i try and be quiet. i turn a couple corners and eventually find myself back at the "mane hall?" and i look around trying to see where the study could be.

"HEY" said a young boy voice

"HEY, Dark light" said the voice again, as i turned my head in the direction of the incoming dragon.

"hey spike, Whats up?" i said looking down at him, 'man i never realized how tall i am, either that or spike is really small'

"Oh uhh, nothing i just wanted to talk to you about where your from, Manehatten right? man i have always wanted to visit there, but everytime Twilight says we'll go, we never really do" he said with a sad look on his face

'Awh poor guy, maybe if i get her to take him one day, he might just do me a favor'

"awh that blows man, maybe i can get her to take you, i know i dont really know you or her, but i mean you guys must trust me. or somthing, because well im here right?" i exclaimed as i looked at him with questioning look on my face

"WOW REALLY, YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?!" he said very excited, almost screaming.

"yea ill try, but can you maybe try and be a bit more quiet man, i mean like, maybe not yell?" i sad rubbing my ear

"oh uh, yea sorry i kinda do that sometimes, my bad Dark"

'HEY he said Dark, is that like my nickname!? i have always wanted a nickname'

"yea its no problem, so uhh how old are you man?"

"he turned to me and said oh im 14"

"WOW, 14?! no offence but you look like you're, i dont know like 6"

"well thats because dragons age slower than ponies do, but yea im 14 and Twilight is 21, how old are you dark?"

'SHIT, how old should i be?'

"i uhh, im 24, yea 24, turned 24 last October, yea last october i turned 24" i said nervously as i tried to peice details together in my head

"okay, so im guessing you're not a virgin huh?" he said as if it was no big deal

"i uh.. HUH?!"

"what is just a question man, im just wondering" said spike starting to show his age a little bit more now

"well uhh, no im not, uhh are you?" i said nervously thinking it was normal to not be a virgin

"well between me and you, this filly named Silver Spoon, isnt as 'Goody Goody' as everypony may think, if you know what i mean"

Holy shit, i guess the show only shows the ponies at their PG moments then, concidering spike is a 14 year old dragon who fucked a damn pony, and you can clearly see pony pussy very easily, and damn does it look really nice too.

"oh, hehe well i guess i'll have to meet her, dont worry i wont do anything or say anything either man, but hey i have a questions for you"

"yea whats up man?"

"umm have you and Twilight ever, like, You know. That"

"OH NO, man thats just gross shes like my mom, she raised me man" he said in a surprised tone, i guess i would be too if someone asked me if i fucked my mom before

"oh yea, sorry man i was just wondering, and hey is Twilight an 'Out there' kind of pony?"

"well i know shes not a virgin, but i dont think shes easy if thats what your wondering"

"okay i was just wondering. Well i ahould go see her, i told her i would go and talk to her after i was dont setting up my bedroom" i said walking towards a door, thinking it might be the study she was is

"alright man,well if you need and help with something you look me up"

"alright man will do" i said with a smirk as i walked into the room to see Twilight sitting there looking sexy as ever. she wearing glasses while reading a book, she was looking down which caused strands of her mane to fall onto her face lightly as her eyes glide through each line and smoothly as an ocean, she sudenly notices my presence in the room (she most likly felt the staring) i quickly started towards her with a smile and as i neared spoke the words

"so what are you reading, is it good?"

"Oh um, im reading the 101 Mare Mysteries, and i dont think any normal pony would fond it interesting but im kind of an book adict haha"

"oh uhh, sounds interesting" i spoke kind of sarcasticly

"Oh haha, you are sooo funny" she spoke with sarcasm, but more noticable then my statement

"well, sorry but im not that into magic, i guess i have never really tried it"

"but..." she said confused "..you uhh, you have a unicorn horn" she said pointing at my horn with her hoof

"oh uh yea thats right, m-my horn, well uh, you see i manly only use it to make music, kinda like Vinyl but i dont need turns tables" Oh shit i hope she buys this

"HUUUUHHHH" shes gasp very loudly "REALLY?! CAUSE I JUST LOVE MUSIC! most people dont know that about me, but i really love music. do you think maybe you could play a song for me?!" shes said VERY excited and happy, but for some reason, i didnt know why, i mean i only made music, is that some how rare for ponies to be able to do?

"uh sure, i mean i do it all the time, just give me a minute" i said as i backed away from the now bursting pony.

'alright' i thought to myself 'now how the FUCK do those ponies do it in the show? they unlock something inside themself right? yea lemme try that. think Dubstep'

i began to think of all kinds of artists. Knife Party, Pegboard Nerds, Klaypex, Tristam, Alex S all of 'em. Suddenly i bursted up into the air and floated there, my eyes now flashing with all different colors, from red to cyan, and yellow to purple, i could controll myself, the sounds, the beat, all of it was just flying across the study, almost as if you could see it. almost as if the song, the song was flying from right out of my head, i could feel the music run through my head before i saw it fly across the room and into Twilights ear. she looked almost as if she was being erroused by the music being unleashed by my mind. beat by beat the song went on, i dont know if it was 5 minutes or 3 hours, i was totaly and completly consumed in the music. when sudenly i snapped from my musical state and fell to the ground, smacking my chin onto the wooden floor with some force, but i hide the small singe of pain from Twilight.

I get my bearings and turn to Twilight who was now beaming with happiness.

"so" i spoke "was it good?" i ask waiting for an opinion

"that..amazing...flying...music...fantastic. SPIKE!" she called after explaining with great "detail" on how my proformance was

Spike runs into the room with worry on his face "yea Twilight?!"

"i need you to write a letter to the Princess"

"but Twilight you sent a letter in yesterday?"

"i know Spike but this isnt about my disscorveries on friendship, i want her to hear about the wonderfull display of magic i just witnessed, are you ready?"

"yup"

" Dear Princess, i am sorry to send you a letter again on such short notice, but i have recently met a stalion who showed me the most amazing magic display i have ever seen, i must advise you come and see this magical display, or have me send him over to you when ever you are available to see him. i must say princess his proformance including music, visuals and feeling was just, the most magical thing i have ever seen, i have never read about it it my books, so i thought i should report it to you for you to look into it. Your faithfull student, Twilight Sparkle. did ya get it spike?"

"got it" he said as he blew if on fire as its ashes flew into the sky.

as soon as the letter was gone a knocking on the door started.

"Oh Twilight dear, its me Rarity" a soft lady like voice spoke from outside the door

"i am here to pick up the book on Canterlot's Wardrobe History"

Notes: I am terribly sorry for the late entry, i recently had exams and i had to go to Portugal for a week for my sisters wedding, so i appologize for the late entries as of late, and plan to get as much content out there as posible, i am curently trying to get an artist on the team to get some artwork into the stories aswell, if you have anyone who could draw some things for me digitaly that would be great, Thanks for reading this Chapter of A New World, bye guys new chapter sometime either next week or the week after!

ALSO tell me if you like what i did with spike here, idk if i made the right choice or not for his character but you tell me, also i would like to say that not every mare will flirt with him, i just picked twilight to so people would stop being so impaciant and stop demanding more clop.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

"Oh, that must be Rarity, i forgot she would be coming over" she said while turning her head towards the door "hey you haven't met Rarity yet have you?"

"no i havent, she sounds very proper from her voice though" i said trying to act like i dont know who she is

'OF COURSE i know who Rarity is, but i cant let Twilioght know that'

"COOOMING" yelled twilight wa she ran to answer the door. as she arived at the door spike stumbled into the room "TWILIGHT" he yelled "is that, Raaaaarrrity" he said almost in a daze as i walk into the main room to see Twilight looking a spike saying

"yes spike, it is rarity. sould you please go and bring us some snacks and drinks, we will be in the study" she said sounding like she was trying to convice a boy in school to let her do something, naughty.

"huuhhhh, yes Twilight" he said in a not so happy tone, he clearly just wants to see Rarity. Twilights horn glows with a purple aura and so does the door handle as the door slowly swings open and a beautiful white pony with a flowing purple mane steps in and flips her slightly curled purple mane off of her face and looks at Twilight

"Oh Twilight dear what a pleasure to see you darling" she says sounding as if she doesnt care "Oh" she says turning to me "and who might this stunningly handsome stallion be" she exlaims excitedly as she steps towards me, getting a bit to close to my face, i lean my face back and to the right but she consitantly moves closer

"my, my, MY Twilight where eeever did you find such a magnificent looking HUNK of a stallion" she says now looking directly into my eyes, with me now blushing slightly "oh hes a bit nervous now huh darling. dont worry i wont bite" she says turning to Twilight "WELL, who is he" she says fully turned around now a bit farther away from me, now granting me a full view of her pony pussy, and i also found out that all pony pussy looks just that of a humans, but they do have different traits about them, such as that grayish pony, hers was an innie and well taken care of, Twilight's was an outie but well cared for none the less, and Rarity's was an outie as well, and looked like the most welcoming pussy i have ever seen.

"I" Rarity flipped around "Am Dark Light, pleased to meet you " i say as i take her hoof into mine and kiss it, i thought that she might like the gesture considering shes a proper and lady-like pony.

"Oh my, what a gentleman, nice to meet you Dark Light, as you know i am Rarity, i am the most famous fashion designer in Ponyville, i am curently working on a new line of clothes for both Stallions and Mares which is why i am here to pick up a book from, Twilight?" she said as she turned around to look at Twilight but surprisingly saw nothing, i was surprised that she wasnt there too, but i showed no reaction, i only raised an eyebrow in surprize.

"hmm, it seems as though Twilight has dissapeard from right infront of us" she said turning back to me and smiling with a nervous chuckle

"well i guess technicly she dissapeard from right BEHIND you" i said with a grin and a wink

"oh, haha i guess that is true" she said with a laugh and a wink "well i guess we'll have to wait for her to come back from what ever she is doing. so tell me Dark, what do you do" she said batting her eyes at me

"well, i make music, nothing special. its probobly not your kind of music, i can picture you liking classical and jazz music, am i right?" i said while looking over her body, everything looks a lot more high defenision than it normaly does in the show, so i can see her body type and figure a lot better here, shes well fit and thin, like a models body, but, for a pony

"Oh well, yes i do like classical music and enjoy a jazzy song every once an awhile, but what kind of music do YOU make dear" she said now interested in the conversation

"well i make this kind of music called Dubstep, Twilight was telling me how 'amazing' i was just a second ago. right before you came in actually i was showing her how my kind of music sounds" i said while looking away nervously and rubbing the back of my head with my hoof

"oh well, i see. would you mind showing MEE some of your,surely fabulous music" she said while, yet again, batting her eyelashes at me in a flirty manor, of course i knew Rarity and she couldn't fool me with her "Lady like" charms, so i was honest with her.

"well Rarity, you see i just preformed for Twilight and it really put me in a tired mood, i would really like to continue this conversation but i really just want to walk around Ponyville and meet some new Ponies, you understand, right?" i said while flashing a smile her way after speaking.

"wait you want to meet some new ponies huh, OH idea! what if I showed you around to all the ponies i know, oh darling its a great idea, introducing a brand new Stallion to town" she said very excitedly "Especialy to all the mares" she said in a quiet and hushed tone, sort of like she was talking to herself. so i acted like i didnt hear it

"i appriciate the offer but i would like to go out and introduce myself to ponies on my own, but again i appriciate the offer, maybe later?" i said sounding friendly but sounding apologetic.

"oh, well thats fine dear i completly understand, a new Stallion like you wanting to meet new people on your own, besides, your Marefriend probubly wouldn't like it if you were trotting around town with a beautiful pony such as myself"

"OH NONONONONO i dont have a Marefriend right now, i am currently, Mareless" i said instently and without hesitiation, just so she would know that i dont. besides its weird for a human to date a cartoon pony froma childrens show right. right...

"OH well thats different then, your probubly trying to go and hit on some mares then huh?" she said in a teasing manor

i looked at her with a strait face "ok, im gunna go" i said as i swung my bag on and headed out the door "and by the way, tell Twilight ill be back in a bit, tell her im just going to meet some ponies" i said as i closed the door behind me "damn, i never realized how pushy and up close she is until now" i whispered to myself "now" i continued "where to go...

'What a handsom Stallion, i wonder where Twilight has gone?' Rarity thought to herself as she turned away from the door "OH TWIIIILIIIGHT DEAR, WHERE ARE YOU. where is that mare" she trotted off into the kitchen to see spike there applying the finishing touches to a salad ment for three (Twilight, ME and Herself) "oh that looks simply delicious"

"Well thanks Rarity i worked rea.." his mouth was blocked by her hoof

"i...i wasnt talking about the salad, Spiky-wikey" with spike now blushing and trembling he forces the words out of his mouth

"Rar...Rarity i" he gulps "Oh Rarity i lo.." he is cut off

"Spike, i have to tell you something, i know what you were going to say that day when we were falling to our death, right before we were caught, and i have been thinking about it and, well, i have realized that. i have always felt the sa" she is suddenly embrassed by spike in a loving gesture, he then leens his head back and gazes into her eyes

"Rarity"

"yes, Spike"

"I love you"

This instalment was a risky chapter, i want to start incorporating some romance, so i kinda rushed into the RarityXSpike thing, i might change it but im not sure yet, and yes i will start to make each chapter longer, by about 1-2 pages, i really appriciate any feedback you have, it lets me know if i am doing a good or shitty job or not, thank you and i hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow Maned Beauty

I shut the door behind me and set while i bow my and and sigh

"man, she was hard to get off my case" i said to myself under my breath. 'i wonder what i should do' i thought to myself 'walk around? introduce myself to some new ponies? get drunk off my ass on cider? well what ever i do, i should probubly do it before Rarity bursts out the door deciding to come with me anyways.' i look forward and trot a few steps out towards the clearing infront of the treehouse, i could finally see Ponyville now, now that i really believed that i was there. i looked around while the sweet sents, that i thought were coming from sugarcube corner, of muffins, cupcakes and pies glided through my nose, i turned to my right and saw a nice little bench, looked like it was ment for a human, the way it was shaped, it had a lamp on the side of it, made of leafy green vines that was curlled at the top holding a little unlit lamp with a purpleish pinkish flower blooming off of the top of it, the base of the lamp had moss growing on it, i was guessing it was made of all natural materials then? i looked to my left, and there she was,the grayish, blonde maned pony with the derped eyes, i could only see the back of her, much like before. She had a mane that a man would dream of caressing, a coat that you could could hold for hours and not want to be distracted by the soft, warm, comforting coat that this beauty of a mare was blessed with.

She was standing right outside of the Cake family's store, about to walk in. she walks in the the store, with, i think, sort of a crooked smile? But man does she make that awkward looking smile work, i dont know how, but it fits her so well, along with those derped eyes, i wouldn't be surprised if every Colt in Ponyville wanted her. anyways im getting off topic, she steps into the empty store and looks to both sides, it difficult to see inside considering im a good 20 feet away, or, would that be 20 hooves? what ever 20 human measured feet.

She calls out "H-Hello, Mrs. Cake. Hellooooooooo, is anyone here?"

"Yes hunny i'll be right there" Mrs. Cake yells from up the stairs, "She'll be right down Derpy, we're sort of in, the middle of something" Mr. Cake yells down sounding a bit exausted.

"Oh, ok i'll just wait outside, some get me when you are done, okai?" The yellow mained pony shouted. and she turned around and headed for the door. She trotted out of the store and sat on the ground with her back hooves stretching out in an 'L' shape and her frount hooves extended down to keep her up. It seemed as though she was looking around for something or somepony. I must have been obvious when i was staring at her because her eyes locked onto mine, man such beautiful fucking eyes! i turned my head away and started walking the other way trying to act like i wasn't starring, it didnt work.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY" She screamed "HEY, YOU" She exclaimed while jumping to her hooves, tripping, and getting back up. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Wait up. Mister, wait up" She yelled and she came dashing towards me, main flowing in the wind and she slams one hoof into the ground after the other to try and catch up to me as i walk at a normal pace.

I turn my head "Yea?" i say as she suddenly stops sprinting right infront of me, skidding a bit as she does.

"Why were you staring at me, HUH. Is it cause of my eyes? Cause theres nothing wrong with em! There just a little, weird thats all" she says sounding scared, sad, angry and obviously trying to act tough, i can understand why she would think she has to, she proboubly gets bugged quite a bit because of them, poor girl.

"No, i wasn't staring at your eyes, i promise. My name's Dark Light, and yours?" i say with a warm smile.

"D-Derpy, Derpy Hooves, or Ditzy Doo, but i prefer bein' called Derpy if ya dont mind, its my signature code name" she says sounding, proud? im not exactly sure how she was trying to sound, but 'proud' seems to fit.

"so" i said looking at her eyes, the best i could anyways. "Derpy, you live in uh, Pony Ville? Im just wondering because i just got here from Manehatten, i've only met a few Ponies around here like Twilight, Rarity and, i think her name was Pinkie?" i say while rubbing the back of my head.

"YOU MET SOME OF DERPY'S FRIENDS ALREADY? Wow thats amaze-tastic, were they nice? OH of course they were nice, as long as you were nice to them, they must have been nice to you riiiiiight?" She says expecting an answer

"I, uhh, yea i was nice to them, as they were me. Although i never really got a chance to be nice to Pinkie though, i bumped into her, she jump and gasped, then ran in the other direction. pretty good introduction if you ask me. hey i have an idea why dont you show me around, with you showing me around i bet it would be interesting" i say while smiling.

"SURE, yea i would love to, just lemme go get the muffin i ordered from Mrs. Cakes store, wait here i'll be right back, promise" she says while dashing off to the store

"yea i promise, i'll wait" i say while watching her flank move from side to side as she ran off towards the store. HOLY SHIT, her tail just flicked out of the way, she has one hell of an ass, or, flank, and what a pussy, oh my god, it looks so tight and its a nice innie, god it looks so nice. god thank you for the wind.

"Spike..." Rarity says as she hold Spike closer "I love you too, so deerly, but we cannot let anyone know of our love for each other, we simply cannot. everypony would start judging us and wouldn't accept our love, they would shun it as they do Incest and Necrophilia, there is no way we can let others know of our love."

Spike kisses her neck gently as he speaks "But i have an idea, what if i tell twilight, she would understand and i could get her to no tell the princess about us until it would be ok, trust me, this could work!" Spike said very seriously.

"Well..." Rarity thought for a moment "Okay Spike, i trust and believe in you. But please dont be too blunt about it when you tell her, please just be nice and easy with it, but also do not beat around the bush, and dont forget to..." she was cut off

"SPIIIKE, RARITTYYYY, WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Twilight yelled from the next room.

"SHIT" Spike whispered as he jump out of Rarity's loving hold

"Wait, Spike." Rarity exclames.

"Yea" Spike responds

"I love you!" she says back very seriously

"I love you too, with all my heart and body" he says with a wink and a kiss as he runs to a cusion on the floor where the ponies regularly eat.

Rarity exclames "We're in here darling, spike made us a wonderfull lunch, a delightfull Tomato and Mushroom salad." As she uses her magic to mix together all the ingredients in two bowls just as twilight trotts into the room.

"Oh why thank you Spike, my Favorite assistant has done it again." she says as she kissed Spike on the cheeck

"Oh, uhh, HAHA, you kiss Spike now huh?" Rarity says kind of Hostile

"Well it was just a friendly kiss, like a Sister gives her Brother." Twilight explained

"Oh, well uhh yes, haha, 'tis true" Rarity says sitting back down after calming down.

*NOTES* YES ik ik how long of a wait it was for me to release this chapter on the story and i really do appologize for it, i tried to increase the vocab in the story and make it a bit more detailed, ya know, i tired to make more fancy like. anyways, like always all feedback is greatly appriciated, thanks for reading guys!


End file.
